Premonitions
by Lethal-Circle
Summary: El odio y el deseo de venganza se volvían cada vez más fuertes, afectando la mente y envenenando el alma del dueño de Byxis, volviéndolo más vulnerable a dejarse llevar por la ira, cayendo en una profunda depresión y locura. One-shot. Advierto: violencia física, sangre, autoflagelación.


**Premonitions**

(Los personajes de Metal Fight Beyblade que aparecen en este fanfic son de propiedad de Takafumi Adachi)

**Rating:** +14

**Advertencia:** Contiene violencia, sangre y autoflagelación

Un chico joven corría agitado por las calles lluviosas de aquella lúgubre ciudad. Huía de algo o de alguien. Se detuvo en un oscuro callejón para recuperar un poco el aliento. Gemía por el dolor en las piernas y en su garganta de tanto correr, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en la basta oscuridad de aquel callejón, más oscuro aún al ser de noche. Antes de quedar atrapado en el sin fin de tenebrosas sombras, se limitó a mirar hacia abajo, se quedó mirando sus manos, cubiertas de sangre espesa y fresca, un poco corrida por las gotas de lluvia, que formaba una cascada de tinte rojo que caían al suelo barroso donde el joven se encontraba parado. Cerró sus manos con tanta fuerza formando un par de puños. Levantó violentamente la cabeza para lanzar al aire un grito desgarrador desde lo mas profundo de su atrofiada alma.

-Zeo, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupado otro joven, más bajo que el primero, también se encontraba cubierto con la esencia roja de la vida.

El aludido giró su cabeza hacia el pequeño, este último se sobresalta del espanto al verlo: ya no parecía una persona viva, el chico de mayor estatura lo miraba de forma amenazante y temible, su piel parecía cubierta de harina de lo pálido que se encontraba, tenía profundas y marcadas ojeras que denotaban cansancio extremo, que dejaban escapar más sangre de sus inanimados ojos azules. Su boca comenzaba a formar una sonrisa de locura al pasarle por la mente los pensamientos mas retorcidos y macabros que se le puede ocurrir a un ser humano.

-Aléjate de mí. - dijo entre risas maniáticas.

-Pero déjame ayudarte, quizás...

-Quizás nada, ahora muere de una vez.

En un veloz movimiento, tomó al pequeño por los hombros, lo empuja hacia la pared, y en un parpadeo, saca del bolsillo una navaja y deslizó el borde filoso del mismo sobre el delgado cuello del desarmado chico, que muere casi instantáneamente. El cuerpo yacía tendido en el suelo, sin vida, frío. Sosteniendo su navaja, miraba al cuerpo inerte, viendo como la hemorragia parecía no cesar, como el brillo de esos ojos castaños se desvanecía por completo, veía todo eso, extendiendo una sonrisa enloquecida que desfiguraba su demacrado rostro. Varias lágrimas amargas caían junto a la lluvia.

-Ibamos a ser los "número uno" juntos ... Pero no... ahora ya no. Porque estás muerto, traidor.

...

* * *

...

Las risas revotaban por las paredes de cristal de la cápsula de Alineamiento. Esto obligó a Zeo a despertarse de golpe. La cápsula se abrió, y Zeo sale de ella, en el momento escucha a su jefe por el altavoz.

-Por favor Zeo, ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? No puedes reirte en medio del proceso de Alineamiento. ¿Lo has olvidado? - dijo el dr. Ziggurat muy molesto.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Lo juro.

-Más te vale. Ahora ve a descansar un poco. Luego continuaremos con tu alineación. ¿entendido?

-Entendido. - dijo Zeo retirándose de la habitación de Alineamiento.

Bajó por el ascensor del edificio de la Academia HD. Al llegar a la planta baja, abrió las puertas y salió del ascensor hacia la recepción, pide permiso para salir.

Una vez afuera, Zeo se echó un recorrido por la ciudad, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

_ "¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿por qué soñé eso?" _pensaba hasta que le vino como un flash aquella imagen aterradora del rostro del asesino de su sueño.

Zeo se detuvo repentinamente, sus ojos quedaron mirando la nada. Comenzaba a palidecer. Recordó ese rostro demoníaco, sentía miedo de aquel ser tan sanguinario. No recordaba su nombre, pero lo sentía familiar de alguna forma. Tan sólo pensó...

_ "Sólo fue un sueño"_

No quiso darle mucha manija al asunto por mucho tiempo y decidió continuar su recorrido. El viento soplaba de forma gentil sobre su rostro, los cálidos rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente sus ojos azules, y su cabello castaño con betas claras se movía con la brisa. Por más pacífico que fuera el momento o cuan maravilloso sea aquella tarde, su mente estaba perturbada por aquellos escabrosos pensamientos.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, la razón había sido para aliviarse de las presiones al ser miembro de un equipo de Beyblade que habían llegado no tan fácilmente a las finales, le dolía la responsabilidad que ejercía complacer los caprichos del doctor Ziggurat en su investigación, pero recordaba el porqué aceptó este tedioso trabajo. Era por él, por salvar a su amigo, su único amigo. Lo hacía por Toby.

Recordarlo bastaba para que liberara de sus cansados ojos un par de lágrimas. Zeo se apoyó en un muro de un local de ropas. Quedó allí un rato. Se lo imaginaba a Toby corriendo feliz por el parque en donde solían ir las mañanas antes de ingresar al gimnasio Dungeon. Se imaginaba a Toby, a él mismo y a...

-Masamune...

Sus lágrimas cesaron su caída. Sus ojos cerraron. Su seño se frunció. Su cabeza quedó gacha por un par de minutos y con sus manos formó un par de puños. Recordar a este chico le hacía caer en los mas profundos sentimientos de total desprecio y comenzaba a hervirle la sangre de la rabia. Recordó otro motivo por el cual trabajaba para Ziggurat, y es precisamente saciar su sed de venganza contra aquel que los abandonó a él y a Toby, tan solo por seguir un sueño propio, sólo.

-Jamás en mi mísera vida voy a perdonarte, Masamune Kadoya. - dijo por lo bajo, hundido en una ira sumamente destructiva.

Sus labios comenzaron a formar una pequeña sonrisa que luego de unos segundos ensanchaba su longitud para poder dejar escapar una carcajada tras otra sin sentido. Un hombre que salía del local se le acercó algo asustado por lo que sucedía.

-¿Usted se encuentra bien? - dijo el pobre hombre esperando una respuesta elocuente. Lo que recibió a cambio fue una penetrante mirada asesina y llena de locura.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? - dijo Zeo con un toque de demencia en su voz - ¿A caso me ve mal? - de sus ojos se desprendió un brillo demoníaco y su rostro formó una mueca que dejaba en claro que si el hombre daba una respuesta, no dudaría en darle un final funesto.

El hombre captó el mensaje y retrocedió un par de pasos para luego dar media vuelta e irse corriendo con sus bolsas de compras en mano. Zeo salió de su extraño estado de trance y comienza a gritarle a aquella persona.

-Espere señor... No se vaya. - dijo Zeo preocupado, desconcertado. Al parecer Zeo no se percató de lo que sucedía, ni siquiera de las palabras que dijo antes de que el hombre huyera aterrado, ni del motivo por el cual se le acercó en un principio.

* * *

Comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con sus puños. No entendía nada. Quería respuestas y las quería en ese momento. La única solución a todo era saber el origen de sus problemas y arrancarlo de raíz. Pensó. Solo llegó a algo. Debía encontrar a su ex amigo, Masamune. Estaba seguro de que encontraría las respuestas en él. Y además, iba a dejarle bien en claro que jamás en su vida lo perdonaría. No, más que eso, mucho más.

Entonces Zeo salió corriendo cruzando la calle hasta la otra vereda. Tenía que encontrar a Masamune, cueste lo que cueste. Para su buena suerte lo encontró. Zeo observaba oculto a su víctima en la esquina. Se puso detrás de un delgado poste de luz, pero obviamente no fue suficiente. Masamune logra divisarlo, por lo que en un movimiento involuntario, Zeo se larga a correr lejos de ahí.

-Zeo, espera. Vuelve aquí. - gritaba Masamune, el aludido no hacía caso, por lo que tuvo que seguirlo.

Zeo corría como el viento, lo hizo toda la tarde. Llegó a una terminal de buses y entró al baño. Ahí descansó unos minutos, fue al gran lavabo donde se veía sobre él un gran espejo algo rayado y viejo. Se precipitó en solo quedarse ahí, mirándose en el espejo.

-Oh por Dios... - dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla y mirando fijamente la imagen que le devolvía aquel espejo.

Esa versión deprimente de él mismo reflejado en el cristal: aquellos ojos tristes y casi sin vida, una sonrisa invisible en sus labios quebradizos, una alborotada melena reseca como paja, una tez blanca como la leche; y un cuerpo y rostro demacrados. Pasó sus delgados dedos por su rostro, intentando reír, pero no podía. Quería huir, pero no lo hacía. Esta apariencia le recordaba a Toby, cuando enfermó tenía el mismo aspecto, hasta hoy en día lo posee. Zeo solo se largó a llorar, cubriendose el rostro con ambas manos, clavando sus uñas sobre su piel, quería arrancar su rostro y tirarlo a la basura.

En ese supuesto intento, apenas se arañó sus párpados inferiores, dejando pequeñas marcas con míseras gotas de sangre que se corrían con las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Las saladas lágrimas le ardían sus heridas, por lo que dejó de llorar y solo se limitó a mirarse en el espejo. Gemía por el llanto y por el dolor. Sentía un vacio infinito en su corazón tan destrozado.

En ese preciso intante que se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo en él comenzó a distorsionarse, recreando la imagen del asesino de aquel sueño. Lo vio claramente, el asesino y él se parecían bastante. Dio un giro hacia el costado y vio en una esquina del baño una navaja impecable. Zeo la agarró y la abrió, dejando al descubierto una hoja filosa, comprobó su filo pasando sobre la misma su dedo indice, abriéndole una herida, muy pequeña pero sangraba. Entonces Zeo, al ver la sangre, pasó su lengua por aquella herida, llevándose la sangre a su boca, saboreandola. Se deleitaba con su agrio sabor.

Se miró en el espejo con la navaja en mano, y tras mirarse, su cordura se desvaneció por completo en el reflejo de aquellos ojos apagados y dañados, donde el "cielo" había sido consumido por una infinita oscuridad. Todo pensamiento racional fue aniquilado y sustituido por puros pensamientos mórbido, desagradables y vengativos.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer... - decía en voz baja y dando risitas psicóticas mientras cerraba la navaja y la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos -Prepárate Masamune, tus sueños morirán hoy. ¡YO SERÉ TU MUERTE!

Antes Zeo pensaba que Masamune solo merecía la humillación y recibir el título del "Peor amigo del universo", pero no, para él no era suficiente. Él merecía algo más, debía sufrir, debía agonizar, debía... morir. Quería ver su cuerpo yaciendo muerto en el suelo, ver desangrarse y saborearle la sangre. Lo quería en ese instante, no podía esperar, sabía que Masamune estaría buscándolo, por lo que aprovechó esa oportunidad. Zeo salió del baño y después de la terminal.

* * *

Corrió por la vereda hasta una esquina, miró hacia la otra cuadra y vio a Masamune corriendo velozmente para alcanzarlo. Zeo se echó a correr para que Masamune le siguiera. En ese momento todo el mundo corrió, ya que empezó a llover. Eso fue bastante dificultoso para ambos jóvenes, las cerámicas de enfrente de algunos negocios estaban resbalosos, por lo que al pasar por ellos, los hacían patinar hasta caer de cara contra el suelo. Zeo iba más adelantado que el portador del Striker, su plan era acorralarlo en algún callejón, y lo encontró. Zeo se apoyó en una de las paredes del callejón esperando a que su ex amigo lo encontrará.

Ahí, Zeo se miró sus manos llenas de sangre, se había pegado muy fuerte todas las veces que se cayó mientras corría. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que pegó un ensordecedor grito de dolor e ira. Ese grito ayudó a Masamune a encontrarlo. Se acercó a Zeo lentamente, también le dolía todo, principalmente la cabeza, su frente estaba sangrando demasiado.

-Zeo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Zeo lo miró a los ojos, pero Masamune se asusta al ver el estado físico de su amigo, todo demacrado y cubierto de sangre.

-Aléjate de mí - dijo Zeo entre risas maniáticas

-Pero déjame ayudarte. Quizás...

-¿Quizás qué? ¿QUIZÁS QUÉ? - Zeo se le acercó a Masamune y quedaron enfrentados, casi nariz con nariz mientras le gritaba. Los ojos de Masamune comenzaron a temblar, y casi entró en llanto.

Zeo lo miró fijo, aún siendo de noche podía ver el miedo en aquellos brillantes ojos castaños, esto hizo que su cordura regresara como un rayo de luz. Su sonrisa maniática desapareció, a cambio, mostraba una mueca de dolor y angustia. Sus sentimientos oscuros se desvanecieron, ya no tenía intención de hacerlo "desaparecer del mapa", por lo que en un pequeño descuido de Masamune y sin moverse del lugar, Zeo ocultó la navaja lanzandola a una esquina del callejon, ésta se hundió en el barro, haciéndose invisible.

-Ma... Masamune... - decía Zeo en voz baja, pero no pudo continuar.

Sus ojos quedaron como hipnotizados ante los de su pequeño rival. Se podían sentir la respiración del otro chocando sobre sus rostros, estaban casi tocándose los labios de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. En eso, Zeo no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, Masamune quedó atónito ante esta reacción.

-Zeo, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque no puedo hacerlo. No puedo...

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Zeo estaba tiritando de frío. Solo atinó a seguirle mirando los ojos a Masamune, que estos también dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas. Masamune tomó a Zeo del rostro con sus ensangrentadas manos. Zeo pudo sentir algo de calor en esas palmas. Él repite la misma acción para con el pequeño.

-No es necesario que me lo digas con palabras, solo una mirada basta para saber lo que sientes... - dijo Masamune dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-... - Zeo no atinó a responder, solo a cortar el contacto visual para darle un abrazo húmedo.

Masamune recibió bien ese abrazo. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba uno después de tanto tiempo. Pero ese abrazo fue interrumpido.

-Esto no significa que volveremos a ser amigos... - dijo cortante Zeo, quien con una gélida mirada vuelve hirientes sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo. - dijo Masamune soltandolo y bajando la cabeza.

Zeo huyó de ese callejón dejando a Masamune por su cuenta. Después de todo, el pequeño aún confía que algún día Zeo y Toby volverían a estar a su lado y todo volvería a ser como antes de la desgracia.

Zeo, en cambio, no veía la hora de terminar con esta farsa. Solo se concentraría en derrotar a Masamune, y si para vencerlo debe someterse al Sistema de Alineamiento completo, lo haría, aunque muera en el intento.

::::fin del fanfic::::

**Algunas notas:**

Primero que nada, este fanfic lo escribí en mi teléfono celular, por eso las faltas de ortografía. Me he quedado sin netbook.

Sé que la última parte parece shonen-ai, pero no, no lo es grrrrr...

Ah, no se nombró la palabra "premonición" en ninguna parte del fanfic. Una precognición (también llamado premonición) es la supuesta capacidad de conocer los hechos con anterioridad a los acontecimientos. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Es como una profecía que te advierte un evento futuro por medio del sueño. A mí me pasó siempre y me sigue pasando.

Aquí, Zeo soñó algo que luego sucedió, pero no de forma completa y además se le cambiaron los hechos. Uno no cree en las premoniciones pero realmente suceden.

Bueno, les dejo con mi primer fanfic de MFB. Saludos! ^^


End file.
